This invention relates to a clog and more particularly, to a pliable synthetic resin thong for use with the clog.
There have been proposed and practically employed a great variety of clogs and one of the most common type clogs comprises wooden body having a round hole positioned at a point in the longitudinal axis of the body adjacent to one end and a pair of round holes positioned on the opposite sides of the longitudinal axis adjacent to the other end and to the opposite side edges of the body and a single thong which comprises a hemp core or or the like of a length, a stuffing surrounding the core except at the opposite ends of the core which extend beyond the adjacent ends of the stuffing and a fabric in the form of a narrow strip covering a substantial portion of the core and substantially the entire stuffing leaving the opposite ends of the core uncovered and sewn together at the opposite side edges of the fabric. The thong is conventionally secured to the clog body by folding in the center thereof where the stuffing has been removed or substantially removed into two thong portions, applying a fore strap about the center of the thong, passing the opposite ends of the fore strap through the axially positioned hole adjacent to one end of the clog body, tying the opposite ends of the fore strap together on the under surface of the clog body to make a knot having a size larger than the size of the associated hole to prevent the fore strap from coming off the hole, passing the free ends of the two thong portions through the holes adjacent to the other end of the clog body and tying the exposed opposite ends of the hemp core together on the under surface of the clog body to thereby complete the securing of the thong to the clog body. Therefore, the production of the prior art thong and securing the thong to the clog body require time consuming and tedious works. In addition, the thong itself, knots and/or connected portions of the thong are easily subjected to damage and/or breakage when moistened and/or handled roughly resuling in the separation of the thong from the clog body which means short service life of the clog thong.